stone and love
by littlesmiles chan
Summary: when inu yasha is killed with naraku and kikyou, kogome feels, there's no other way to put it, alone... but an acient stone as powerful as the shikon no tama is discovered again and kagome is pulled back into the past. Someone's been waiting...
1. Default Chapter

Alone no longer  
  
Disclaimer- If any of you own Inu Yasha and everyone else in the story, please give them to me on my birthday.  
  
AN: Hallo! (Waves cheerfully) read this and remember to review or I'll get real depressed: ( So remember, review!!!  
  
Chapter 1- Alone with Shadows  
  
"Kagome!" her name echoed in the darkness. She smiled and called back.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She looked frantically around her. Where was he?  
  
"Kagome!" She turned her head, there he was, standing in the shadows. She smiled again. She was not alone. She started running towards him, just a little farther. But before she could get there, he faded into the darkness. She.she was alone.  
  
::::  
  
"Kagome, get up already. You're late for school!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen. She sat up slowly, remembering her dream, she's been having this dream ever since Inu Yasha died. She still couldn't believe, he can't be dead.he just can't be.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother sounded a little cranky, so she got out of bed. It's gonna be another long day.  
  
::::  
  
"So?" Kagome woke suddenly from her reverie.  
  
"So what?" Kagome said.  
  
"Your boyfriend, you know that stubborn selfish guy? Did you dump him yet?" Her "boyfriend" Inu Yasha. At this, Kagome's eyes began to water.  
  
"I.I'm sorry. I gotta go." With that she ran at top speed back home so they wouldn't see her tears. Inu Yasha, you jerk, how can you leave me like this, how can you leave me to be eaten up by the darkness, how can leave me.alone. 


	2. the unexpected from the past

Disclaimer: If you own Inu Yasha and co. please give them to me on Christmas since my birthday passed already. I'm sorry to say that event though I got sooo many great presents, I didn't get Inu Yasha…

AN:  I'm happy! I actually got reviews on my last chapter! Now people, you know what to do, read my humble story and review! REVIEW!!!!!!

Chapter 2: the unexpected from the past

"Higurashi!" Hojo waved as he ran towards her. She couldn't help but sigh. Hojo kun was really very nice, but really very boring too. Not like Inu Yasha…

"I heard the herbs I gave you last time worked miracles, and you haven't gotten sick for a long time. Even though you're not sick, I brought you some more herbs to keep you healthy." He handed Kagome a package. Kagome obediently took it.

"Thanks." She said without much enthusiasm. This surely will be another long day. 

Then she heard the bell. She rushed towards the main entrance to escape the rambling of Hojo kun. She ran so fast though, she tripped, she didn't fall though. Someone had caught her.

"Thanks…"she murmured without looking up.

"Inu Yasha's wench." 

Did he just say Inu Yasha? Wait, she recognized this voice… oh my god, it's…

"Sesshoumaru!" she said looking up.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Glad you remember me."

She put her head down quickly. Kagome gasped, it really was him! He's here! Wait, I'm not supposed to be happy, he's evil, remember? She felt him staring at her, she instantly raised her head to face him. He could kill her if he wanted to, it was better than dying from depression. She must let him know she is not his inferior.

Sesshoumaru was surprised. The wench actually looked straight into his eyes. She is either very brave or very stupid. He stared right back at her with his cold emotionless face he had mastered over the years.

"Um… what are you doing here?" Kagome asked awkwardly. Was this like future Sesshoumaru or something? She waited for him to answer but only received silence. Then she suddenly realized the halls were empty, she was late!

She ran as fast as she can to her classroom, she was in trouble! She opened the door silently. Yokemoto sensei frowned at her.

"Have a seat, Higurashi. Page 147." She said and continued to lecture the class. Oh good, the teacher was in a good mood!

She had just turned to page 147 in her textbook, when the door was opened again. Sesshoumaru, the hell was going on here?

AN: Yay! Done with another chapter, I know it's pretty short, but I'm lazy all right, so sue me! Okay, here's the deal. The more reviews I get, the faster I update, go it? So REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Littlesmiles chan is almost dead, what will you do to save her?

It's ok, just give her Inu Yasha and co. and she'll be good as new(actually better)


	3. Sesshoumaru and Ichi Aki

Disclaimer: Does anyone know who can steal inu yasha for me? If so, call me and we'll arrange a price. Remember, this is confidential. Lol!

AN: Hi everyone! Yeah yeah, it took me a while to get another chapter up, but hey, I'm a lazy piece of crap. Remember people, read my story and then review! It doen't matter if you have nothing to say about it! Just say something like "hey, I'm read this!" if you're really lazy. Tell your friends about this pathetic writer and remember to REVIEW! Oh yeah, I know sesshou is a little ooc, but plz accept him.

Chapter three: Sesshoumaru and Ichi Aki

Kogome stared. What the hell? Her brain suddenly got through to her. Why was she so shocked? They met in the hall, didn't they?

"This is Ichi Aki-kun," Yokemoto sensei said to the class, then she turned around, "Please have a seat over there, Aki." The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to Kogome.

Sesshoumaru strided over to sit next to kogome. They continued the lesson as sesshoumaru spaced out. Ichi Aki, what a foolish name. He wanted to use his own name, but it wouldn't have sounded very nice, his name did mean killing the life circle. The wench was sitting very still next to him. He needed this day to end right now! He didn't want to waste his time. Finally, the school bell rang, although very unlike him, he gave a tiny sigh.

Seshoumaru was just about to stand up when a female human walked up to him.

"Um…I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go watch a movie on Saturday…I mean, with me." The foolish girl cheeks were tinged with pink. I, Sesshoumaru, would not want to go anywhere with this female, he thought. Besides, It's not like he even know what a movie was. He had to put up an act though.

"I'm busy." He said as he stood up. He didn't walk away though, he had to wait for inu yasha's wench. She was packing up her notes very slowly, but she was just about done.

"Oh…well, maybe next time…" the girl drifted off with some other females. The wench was packed.

"Shall we go now?" he said as he turned to walk out of the classroom, not waiting for her response. He sensed her surprise, but slowly followed.

This better be worth it, he thought. Traveling to this place wasn't a whole bunch of fun.


	4. hey, poor author here

Sorry, this is not a chapter. I just put this up here because I'm very sad that nobody is reading my story. Sigh. Will u plz read this story and review? 


	5. scattered thoughts

AN: anyway! Hello people! There's a few people I want to thank 4 reading my story all the way! You guyz r my fuel 4 the next chapter!  
  
1. bubblesbb03 (plz review! Be my fuel! Thanx soooo much)  
  
2. dark-elmo (thanx!)  
  
3.Yami Jeff (yu yu hakusho is cool, huh? I like kurama!)  
  
Well thanks ppls! I appreciate your support! Well, here goes the next chapter! Um.yup! Here goes.um, lemme think a little first.What? I'm writing a chappie 4 u guyz in the middle of the night, my head's a little fogged up!  
  
Chapter 4: Scattered thoughts  
  
What was happening anyway? Sesshoumaru just shows up at her school like a student and now what? Kogome groaned, what was she gonna do now? She would just follow him now. probably kill her, but hey? She had to admit that she was actually a little teeny weeny bit happy about her situation. Something deep down inside smiled, yes, the excitement was coming back into her life. Despite her confusion and scattered thoughts, she smiled slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed her happiness. What was with Inuyasha's wench anyway? Well, there must be something wrong with her if she traveled with Inuyaha.  
  
(AN: Sorry for the interruption! But note that Sesshou does not even think of inuyasha as his brother.)  
  
Sesshoumaru led her to a narrow alley. This was a good place to talk, he decided. He stopped and turned around. The wench looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"What do you want with me anyway?" Kogome felt proud, that was something very daring to say to someone who tried to kill you before.  
  
"You will-" but before sesshoumaru could finish, he stopped. He smelled humans just a few feet away from him. Dammit! He was never this clumsy, how did they even manage to get that close without him noticing them. He turned around quickly, there stood 3 male humans, each with a. what were those things anyway?  
  
AN: okay! Done! Read it! Review it! Yay! Ok! Hahaha! Ok, my brain isn't working very well right now, I'm gonna post this chapter in the morning. I gotta get some serious sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru- Littlesmiles chan! What the hell did they each have!?  
  
Littlesmiles chan- you'll see..you'll see.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifts up the bed littlesmiles chan is on and peers under it- maybe it's here somewhere..  
  
Littlesmiles chan- IT'S NOT THERE! PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN MY STORY!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru glares at littlesmiles chan, littlesmiles chan gets the creeps- You wouldn't dare kill me, I'm the main character.  
  
Kogome walks by and added-So am I!  
  
Inuyasha walks in and starts complaining-Why the hell am I not in this story!!!!! Huh? Littlesmiles chan! Explain yourself!!! hey!!!!  
  
Littlesmiles chan-Sorry, you just had to die. I'll write a story for you next time!  
  
Inuyasha- but-  
  
Littlesmiles is already gone. She used her author power and poofed out a superman cape and flew away.  
  
Inuyasha-why you! I'm not done talking!  
  
Sesshoumaru shakes his head slowly-foolish. 


End file.
